Eren's Fever
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: In which Eren has a fever, and Petra has been assigned to look after him for the day. {Eren x Petra - One shot}


**Eren's Fever**

An _Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人) _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **In which Eren has a fever, and Petra has been assigned to look after him for the day. {Eren x Petra ~ One shot}

**Pairing(s): **Eren x Petra

**Genre: **Humour, Hurt and Comfort and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人)® by Hajime Isayama

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"Petra, you're looking after him for the day."

She blinked.

"I-I beg your pardon, heichou?"

"You're looking after Eren for the day, and that's an order."

And then he walked off.

Petra blinked again as she turned her head to the side, but only to see the one and only Eren Jaeger. But not the usual, head-strong Eren with the fire in his eyes. But instead it was a weak looking Eren with tears appearing at the corner of his eyes as he sneezed for what seemed for like the hundredth time, with a red blush coating his cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you," Eren said weakly as he sniffed.

Petra smiled while replying, "It's okay-Kya! Eren!"

The brunette had fell on the floor suddenly, which lead to Petra carrying him (more like dragging him) to her room.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Petra watched as Eren slowly began to open his eyes, revealing two brilliant turqoiuse orbs. He quickly sat up and turned his head to the woman sitting on the chair next to the bed he was on.

"What ... happened?" Eren asked Petra.

"You fainted, and I carried you to my room." Petra told him as she smiled. "You are actually quite light."

Eren smiled as he rubbed the back of the head with his hand. But then his eyes widened.

"Wait ... did you say that I was in _your _room?" He asked as Petra nodded.

A soft crimson red blush coated his cheeks as he gulped nervously. "S-So this is your bed?"

"Yes." She said.

_'I-I'm on Petra-san's bed ...!' _He thought as his whole face heated up. Petra noticed this and put her hand on his forehead.

"Eren, you're heating up!" She told him panicking. "I'll go and get some ice, please hold on!"

And then she quickly left the room.

Eren stared at the door for a moment, but then sighed and laid back down on Petra's bed. He covered himself with the blanket, inhaling Petra's scent.

_'Strawberries ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

Petra slowly opened the door to her room, trying to make sure not to wake up the sleeping Eren. She quietly shut the door behind her as she walked towards the bed. She was about to place the ice packet on his head, but then her eyes widened.

Eren's right hand slowly lifting up and towards his mouth.

Petra felt all air disappear from her lungs as she dropped the ice, grabbing Eren's hand.

"EREN!"

His eyes shot open.

"P-Petra-san?" He questioned tiredly as he looked into Petra's golden amber eyes.

"Eren ..."

Eren turned to look at his hand, which was held tightly by Petra's and was very close to his mouth.

His eyes widened.

"W-Was I ..." He gulped. "Was I about to transform in my sleep?"

Petra looked down and nodded her head.

All air left Eren's lungs as his eyes widened more. Petra then let go, but Eren continued to stare at his hand.

"Eren ... don't worry-"

"What do you mean by 'don't worry'?!" Eren suddenly yelled, startling Petra. The said woman looked into his eyes, but to see a mixture of sadness, shock and deep fear.

"I ... I could've ..." His voice cracked. "I-I could've destroyed the whole HQ and everyone in it ... I would've slaughtered you all without a second thought ... I-I would've-!"

But before he continue, Petra had wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Eren, don't worry ..." She whispered soothingly into his ear. "None of those things will happen. The Survey Corps are here to prevent that from happening. You're safe. So please, don't worry ..."

Eren's eyes widened, but then tears began to form in his eyes, streaming down his cheeks.

He then hugged her tightly back, crying silently on her chest.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"You have to sleep now Eren," Petra said. "It's late, and your fever has not completely gone."

"I ... I don't think I can sleep." He said quietly. "After that happened ..."

"Please, Eren. Try." Petra told him.

Eren nodded his head as he shut his eyes, but opened them a minute later.

"I don't think I can-"

He was silenced by Petra's soft pink lips on his. Eren's eyes widened as she continued to kiss him for another ten seconds, then parting.

Suddenly, Eren felt his eyes begin to close. Before he completely fell as sleep, he saw a smiling Petra with a soft blush coating her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Eren." He heard her say sweetly, and then she left the room.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

During his sleep, Eren couldn't get the thought of the blushing Petra out of his mind.

He could still feel the warmth of Petra's soft lips on his, making him smile softly in his sleep.

_'Thank you, Petra ...'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~~! Kyaa, another Attack on Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin) fanfic! And a different pairing! I really like this pairing, Eren x Petra. I find it very cute, and it's one of my favourite pairings ^^ Haha, I've written two Attack on Titan fics ... but Fairy Tail is still my main fandom! xD I will be writing for other fandoms too, but Fairy Tail is still my main - my home! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Don't forget to review, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- If you're a fan of 'Fairy Tail', 'Bleach', 'Ouran High School Host Club' or 'Metal Fight Beyblade', please make sure to check out my other fics!, thank you -_


End file.
